


Refusal

by cryysis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Drabble, Episode: s02e10 Hunted, Gen, POV Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryysis/pseuds/cryysis
Summary: He won't be a disappointment. Ep. coda 2.10, Hunted





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not written as Wincest, but it's there if you squint.

There are times in Sam's life where he'd love nothing more then to smack Dean. Really, after all the pranks, all the ear-bleeding music, all the stupid nicknames... Smacking, really _smacking_ him would be fun. He's damn sure it would be worth the outrage he'd get in turn.

But then, Dean does something amazing. He does something that reminds Sam just how much he loves his big brother, because no one, not even Jess, believes in him the way Dean does. After everything he's put his brother through, there's still nothing that Dean wouldn't do for him.

That's why he doesn't shoot Gordon. Not only because of his own belief's, but because of Dean. Dean who will follow him to the ends of the Earth and back if he asked him to. And Sam will do anything to keep from disappointing his big brother. His Dean.  


  



End file.
